movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lego Worlds Movie
The Lego Worlds Movie is a CGI animated comedy produced by DreamWorks Animation. Directed by Walt Dohrn and David P. Smith, the film stars the voices of Justin Timberlake, Keke Palmer, Brendan Fraser, Seth Rogen, John C. Reilly, JK Simmons, James Marsden, Joel McHale, Catherine Keener, Jamie Lee Curtis, and Linda Larkin. The film was released on December 22, 2021, alongside The Cat in the Hat. It is the 43rd DreamWorks animated movie and is based on the Lego toy line. The film grossed $1 billion worldwide against a budget of 113 million, and was nominated for an "Academy Award For Best Picture". Critics praised the animation, music, production values, and the performances by Timberlake, Palmer, Fraser, Rogen, Reilly, and Simmons. A sequel, The Second Lego Worlds Movie, is in development. PLOT In 2013, Genie Girl, leader of the SuperBuilders, fails to fight Lord Ludicrous, and he plans to launch a weapon to destroy Brick Island, and is affected by a legend called the Statement that if someone made the gold found, save Brick Island, and become a SuperBuilder. Eight years later, a teenager named Matthew heads into the city all the way to the skateboard arena. At quitting time, Matthew hears a whoosh. He follows it, but falls into a hole where he finds the gold and touches it, giving him the power of a SuperBuilder. Police Department chief Laura tells him that SuperBuilders are illegal, and he is taken to the execution chamber, until he is rescued by the SuperBuilder he followed, whose name is MetalGirl. Matthew and MetalGirl build a motorcycle to escape. Despite Matthew's protests, MetalGirl flies them into a porthole that leads to the Arctic. MetalGirl is angered by Matthew's personality as a skateboarder and berates him for ruining the Statement. They walk across the mountain climbers' part of the Arctic in disguise and MetalGirl explains that SuperBuilders were free to build until Lord Ludicrous put walls to divide the worlds and made everyone believe that SuperBuilders were illegal and creativity could aggravate life on Brick Island. They meet up with SkullSword, another SuperBuilder, and he shows them his SuperBuilder imagination. Matthew reluctantly agrees to test his training. Suddenly, after a lot of training, Chief Laura and her police team chase them to a Arctic train. She corners them by breaking the bridge, causing the train to skid of the icy track, and they fall into a pit, until Chima hero Laval the lion rescues them. Once they arrive in the SuperBuilder hideout, Matthew sees a lot of SuperBuilders and befriends two dinosaurs, an Ankylosaurus named Manny, and a Tyrannosaurus Rex named Jimmy. Unimpressed with Matthew for being considered an ordinary person, the Superbuilders refuse to fight Lord Ludicrous. Just then, Chief Laura bursts in, starts destroying the hideout and arresting all the SuperBuilders, including Genie Girl. Knowing that they will be killed, Matthew, MetalGirl, Laval, SkullSword, Jimmy, and Manny build a enormous submarine to escape the burning hideout. Unfortunately, the submarine is ultimately destroyed, but the six SuperBuilders survive and Superbuild a huge boat and are safe. After finding life as a SuperBuilder unpredictable and more fun than skateboarding, Matthew later hatches a plan to defeat Lord Ludicrous. They seem to get along with his steps, and the plan starts working. They see Lord Ludicrous with his robot sidekick, Senior and prepare to fight them, until Matthew's mom stops them and tries to convince him to stop, but he refuses. Lord Ludicrous, and Senior lock them up, tie Matthew to a power signature, knocks the gold into the abyss, and betrays Chief Laura and her police force. Matthew pushes himself into the abyss, destroying the termination. Believing Matthew has died, the SuperBuilders sneak into the studio room and MetalGirl rallies the city citizens to battle against Lord Ludicrous's plan and that it will no longer be Doomsday, but will permanently be known as Victory Day. Chief Laura and her police force befriend them, and they all join in the battle. Matthew continues falling and finds himself in the real world, where he meets another SuperBuilder named Mighty Wrestler. He mentions to him that he had fell in the real world unable to get out years ago. The girl hears their conversation and picks them up. The father sees that she has played with it and scolds his daughter for making a disaster and ruining it as a toy, and he decides to play a game called "Let's Put Everything Back The Way You Found It". Seeing that his daughter has built a battleship and that she has Matthew, the father reminds her that he is a skateboarder and not a hero at all, and threatens to put him away for good. Matthew retrieves the gold, attracting the girl, and she releases both Matthew and Mighty Wrestler back into Brick Island. Matthew builds his mech and he and Mighty Wrestler fight off the attacking Drones. The Drones try to kill Matthew, but his friends rescue him by intervening. Matthew fights off Lord Ludicrous, punches him, ties him and Senior onto a bomb, putting the gold on the weapon like a lid, and escapes before it blows up, killing Lord Ludicrous and Senior. After the explosion, Matthew reunites with his friends and his mom, and they all have a emotional group hug, happy that they had saved Brick Island. Matthew builds a palace for all SuperBuilders, and he, his mom, and his cat come to live with them, and the father allows the girl's younger sister to play with her. The film ends with all the SuperBuilders signing a cover of "We Are Family", and the camera backing into the view of Brick Island. Cast Justin Timberlake as Matthew, a teenage skateboarder who becomes the new leader of the SuperBuilders. Keke Palmer as MetalGirl, a SuperBuilder and Matthew's love interest and best friend. Brendan Fraser as Laval, a Legend of Chima who is one of the SuperBuilders. Seth Rogen as SkullSword, a pirate made out of bones who is one of the SuperBuilders. John C. Reilly as Manny, an Ankylosaurus who is one of the SuperBuilders and is best friends with Jimmy. JK Simmons as Jimmy, a Tyrannosaurus who is one of the SuperBuilders and is best friends with Manny. James Marsden as Lord Ludicrous, an evil wizard who plans to destroy Brick Island once and for all. Joel McHale as Senior, one of Lord Ludicrous's newly invented Droids. Catherine Keener as Laura, chief of the Police Department. Jamie Lee Curtis as Matthew's mom, a citizen of the city and Matthew's protector. Linda Larkin as Genie Girl, the ex-leader of the SuperBuilders. Chris O' Dowd as Mighty Wrestler, a SuperBuilder who fell into the real world years ago. Trevor Long as Kevin, a firefighter and Marlene's husband. Gwen Stefani as Marlene, a firefighter and Kevin's wife. Scott Menville as Shy forest warrior Joan Cusack as Paleontologist Spencer Treat Clark as Pachycephalosaurus Jennifer Salt as Pteranodon Anna Hutchison as Snow Queen Sam Neill as Werewolf Walt Dohrn as Horse David P. Smith as Pig Jeff Garcia as Chicken Jennifer Aspen as Old Lady Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Betty Brian Cox as Police Officer 1# Danny Glover as Police Officer 2# Danny Mann as Police Officer 3# Harrison Gilbertson as Police Officer 4# Frank Welker as Matthew's cat Mike Mitchell as the father Scarlett Estevez as the girl Category:LEGO Movies Category:DreamWorks Animation